


Ghost Town

by TrenchcoatsImpalas



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Death, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatsImpalas/pseuds/TrenchcoatsImpalas
Summary: In a world where a small percentage of people have the ability to heal. A boy who can heal is selfless. Others think it is ok to injure people, especially those who can heal. Because, well, they heal. Don’t they?





	Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> A small One-Shot I have written to trial a new book idea. If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment ^^

Oscar wandered around the school. It was getting dark and reminded him of a ghost town. And like a ghost town, it was silent. No chirping, no rustling. No noise. Some would think it peaceful, but to Oscar it was eerie. 

The sun continued its slow, downward spiral. Darkness rising as the light faded. Enveloping all things in a cold embrace as the sun left the hemisphere. The breeze was gradually picking up, beginning to make swooshing noises as the air hit the buildings. Oscar shivered at the oncoming storm, he had better be quick. He quickened his pace until he was almost racing. 

The school was large, but not large enough. Oscar approached the basketball courts cautiously. This was where Jake had told him to come. The mysterious call from his friend had him worried, and he came as quickly as possible. 

Oscar trod around the perimeter of the courts, no one was in sight. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and was about to dial when the gate swung open in the wind. He lowered his hand, phone still in his grasp, and carefully walked towards the gate. It shouldn’t be open. 

“J-J-Jake? Are you here?” He called, his voice shaking.

The darkness wasn’t helping. After no one replied, he simply cried out a hello: It may have just been a random passerby. After still no response, he raised his hand again to call his friend. He once again was about to dial, when a figure hit the fence about two hundred metres away. Then he heard the jeering, followed by loud pitiful wails. 

Oscar jumped into action, knowing Jake needed help. He sprinted in the direction of the shadows, calling out for them to stop. 

Their fading silhouettes turned to face him as Jake curled up into a fetal position, still sobbing. Oscar reared with anger and stepped up to the laughing boys. 

“What is your problem? He never did anything to you, leave him alone. He can’t heal, you know that. Stop now or I will call the police.” He raised his hand holding the phone threateningly. 

They just kept laughing. He growled at them before rushing over to Jake. Oscar grabbed Jake’s forearm and placed his other hand on his shoulder before helping him up. They were starting to walk away when he noticed the bullies were following them.

He had a headache and just wanted to get Jake and himself home. Oscar turned, about to threaten them with calling the police again, when he was head-on tackled to the ground. He felt bruises begin to form on his chest and arms as Jake called out to him in pain as he in turn was pushed over. 

Oscar was furious. He quickly got up, dusted himself off, and helped Jake up again. He fumed silently and once again began to walk away, knowing that ignoring them would make them lose interest. Apparently not. Before Oscar could do anything, the largest boy swooped in and roughly grabbed Jake, beginning to drag him away.

“Jake!” Oscar cried, then he turned to the shadows. “What do you want!? Seriously, leave him alone.”

They all growled menacingly at him, faces smug.

“You are one of them healers, aye? How about we do a swap. You for this wimp. At least we would get a punching bag that wouldn’t die.” The one holding Jake barked.

Oscar gulped. This was getting really bad. He turned on his phone to call the police when someone hit it out of his hand. It fell to the concrete and cracked. They circled him. Looming over him with sadistic grinning faces. Jake looked terrified. The tall kid raised his fisted hand and aimed it at Jake’s face. Jake cringed but Oscar yelled out before it hit.

“Ok! Ok, ok, ok. Just leave him alone. Please.” He begged. “Let him go.”

Their grins widened. Jake was shoved towards the fence before being released. He didn’t run, just watched worriedly from a distance, knowing he could do nothing against them.

Oscar anticipated the first hit, but that didn’t make it hurt less. It felt like his nose was caving into his skull. Blood bursted everywhere but the bullies just laughed. Another hit went to his stomach, making him have the urge to vomit. And he did, all over his shirt and the kid holding him. He got a kick for that. The blows kept coming in an unending blur of pain and confusion. Amid it all he could still hear Jake, crying for it to end, his trembling voice filled with panic. And Oscar cried too, just inside his mind in the place where no one but himself could hear. And it did end, though for his mind only. He sank into darkness as the tall shadows engulfed his form.

He awoke from unconsciousness to feel something pierce his calf. Oscar screamed, the high pitched sound strange to his ears. Other former it’s way out his mouth, his leg throbbing with pain as they twisted it deep into the muscle. But the loudest was when they removed the knife, slowly, making sure to slice the edges of the wound, crimson blood pouring down his limb. Tears bubbled down his bloody cheeks as they stabbed into his hand. Repeating the process. Again and again. His feet, hands, legs, arms. Over and over. And then they hit the chest. If he wasn’t already feeling weak, he now was. As if a so called life force was draining away. Out through all his wounds and into the painful oblivion which is the world. Oscar kept contemplating everything that ever happened in his life. Mistakes, victories, decisions. And here, the most painful decision. Life for his friend in return for his death. Suddenly he was glad. Glad that Jake would be safe. Glad that the pain would be over soon enough. And never again would he have to feel.

The blood was coming slower now as more wounds came. Oscar’s eyes closed and his breathing ceased. He was lifted away into sweet dreams of gentle caresses and a cool breeze, unbeknowing to the events happening on the spot that he died. Not knowing that as he slept forevermore, another young boy was about to join him in his dreams. And together, as misfits, they would be happy.


End file.
